symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Senki Zesshou Symphogear YS
|katakana = 戦姫絶唱シンフォギYS|romaji = Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear YS|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|episodes = 13 episodes|op = Crystal by Mimori Suzuko|ed = Aozora by Sakuragawa Megu|previous = Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV|next =Senki Zesshou Symphogear YV }} '|戦姫絶唱シンフォギYS}} is a Symphogear series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, taking place around 8 years after the events of XV. Plot Still in development.... Characters Symphogear - A new Symphogear user, Yukina is a timid girl with anxiety issues and tends to shy away from stressful situations such as fights. Due to her natural timidity, she is very quiet and rarely speaks up - causing her to feel invisible at times when people don't hear her. Despite her timidity and anxiety, she knows how to take care of herself really well due to living alone at her house as her parents died in a car crash she was involved in when she was 14 and therefore developed the skills to make her own meals and is pretty skilled in cooking. As a Symphogear user, she is the user of the Muramasa relic and her weapon takes the form of a dagger. Her theme colour is pale blue. - A new Symphogear user much like Yukina, Diane is a half English/half Japanese girl who - similarly to Yukina - lives alone after moving to Japan from England due to her parents having neglected her and treated her like she doesn’t exist. Despite this, Diane is energetic and loud mouthed while also being fun loving and passionate about singing. Outside of school, she works part time as a parfait cafe cashier and earns extra money by busking in the form of singing - earning quite a lot of money a week. However, due to living alone, she gets bored easily. As a Symphogear user, she is the User of the Ukonvasara relic and her weapon takes form as an axe. Her theme colour is yellow. Antagonists - A young girl who goes by the name of simply "Feather", Feather is energetic and curious in the world. As a magic user, Feather is over 500 years old and was seen to be a witch as a young child yet remained energetic and only really used her magic for good purposes - which grew into a habit the older she grew while continuing to look the same as her age changed. Having lived through depressing and horrific events, however, she grew to learn that the world isn't all fun and games and has been developing dark magic to use to "purify" the world from it's evil. - A mysterious girl who holds the ability to wield the power of a Symphogear through the use of LiNKER, Saki is cold and merciless - only caring about herself and being emotionless towards anything, somewhat like a robot. Despite this, she is not a robot and is actually ex-childhood friends with Yukina - remembering Yukina's timid smile from when they were younger and Yukina having supposedly betrayed her trust. Due to this, Saki is extremely murderous towards Yukina and will sacrifice anything to kill her old childhood friend - joining Feather due to this. As a Symphogear user, she is the User of the Sharanga relic and her weapon takes the form of a bow and even a single rifle. Her theme colour is pink. S.O.N.G - The new commander of S.O.N.G after Genjurou retired, Sumire is a calm and collected woman who is very wise and intellectual. Despite this, Sumire is strict and hates it when people are slow and when they loathe about - also being a very impatient lady at times. - A panicky new member of S.O.N.G who was employed after Sumire took the role of commander, Kana is kind yet panicky and clumsy - often crashing into people or objects, getting distracted easily or accidentally spilling hot cups of tea onto the floor and then slipping. Despite this, Kana is trusting and constantly tries her best. Supporting - A classmate of Yukina and Diane, Akine is a mysterious girl who secretly knows of her classmates' identities as the mysterious Noise fighters. While mysterious, she is also often considered weird and crazy by other students. It is later revealed that she stole the Muramasa and Ukonvasara relics from S.O.N.G to give to the new gear users and is the adopted sister of Tachibana Hibiki. Media Episodes Songs Solo Yukina= * Norowareta Blade: Muramasa (呪われたブレード：ムラマサ, Cursed Blade: Muramasa) * Fuyuhikari (冬光, Winter Light) |-|Diane= * Kaminari Ukonvasara (雷ウコンバサラ, Thunderous Ukonvasara) * Natsuboshi (夏星, Summer Star) |-|Saki= * Chishi Yajirushi Sharanga (致死矢印シャランガ, Lethal Arrow Sharanga) * No-More Friendship (ノーモアフレンドシップ) |-|Other= Duet/Group Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear YS Category:Chinatsu Kiseki